The object of the invention refers to a method for machine-milking of an animal, especially a cow, with the characteristics of inserting a stimulation phase before a milking phase.
A method for machine-milking of an animal, especially a cow, is known from European Patent Document EP 0 032 752 A1, in which a stimulation phase is included before a milking phase, so that no milk is removed for a period of 40 to 90 seconds after the beginning of this stimulation phase and the removal of milk is begun only directly afterwards. This procedure is based on the consideration that removal of milk should begin only when the animal was made ready for milking and interested in milking by a complete milk ejection and a still high internal pressure in the udder.
Each milking species and each animal reacts very differently to the stimulation performed stimulation effectiveness also depends on the animal's lactation stage, so that a duration of 40 to 90 seconds, during which essentially no milk is removed, represents a compromise stimulation phase for all animals. It was found in practice that negative reactions can occur in animals from overstimulation. Such phenomena occur especially clearly at the beginning of the lactation phase of an animal. At the beginning of the lactation phase of the animal, the production level is very high, so that overstimulation as a result of long stimulation times could lead to an adverse effect on the milk production behavior of the animal.
A comparable problem occurs in the end of the lactation phase when the stimulation phase is chosen to be too short.
A method for machine milking of an animal is already known from German Patent Document DE 36 21 666 A1, in which the duration of the stimulation phase and the time ratio of the excitation phase and rest phase is determined as a function of the different stimulation requirements of the animals to be milked and thus the stimulation performed is individual for the animal. In case of individual stimulation of animals, the lactation stage of the animal is taken into consideration.